prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 11, 2012 Smackdown results
The May 11, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 8, 2012 at the Roanoke Civic Center in Roanoke, Virginia. Summary On the May 7 edition of Raw SuperShow, Sheamus & Orton's tag team match against Jericho & Del Rio diverged down the road to incredible bedlam in John Laurinaitis’ office. As a result, the General Manager of Raw and SmackDown changed the World Heavyweight Title Match at WWE Over the Limit into a Fatal 4-Way showdown. Four days after that decision, SmackDown began with a grueling tag team rematch between the four fiery competitors, until an all-out brawl forced the referee to call for the bell and throw the contest out completely. That didn't stop the action, however, as all four grapplers continued to fight, both inside and outside the ring, utilizing a street fight mentality that stood as a fitting appetizer to the uncontrollable free-for-all that will take place in the Fatal 4-Way Match in nine days. In a tweet issued soon after, John Laurinaitis’ Executive Administrator Eve announced, on behalf of the EVP, that – because the match's outcome was "unacceptable" – the four Superstars would each face one of their pay-per-view opponent in singes competition later on the show: The Viper would take on The Mexican Aristocrat while The Great White would battle the first-ever Undisputed WWE Champion. On two separate occasions on SmackDown, Kaitlyn tried to talk to AJ about her unhealthy situation involving Daniel Bryan. Both times, AJ responded in volatile fashion by slapping her best friend. As a result, the two Divas would square-off against each other in the ring this week. From the opening bell, AJ attacked her fellow "Chickbuster" with uncontrollable rage, eventually capturing the win with a fierce knee to her beautiful foe's temple. After the match, the crazed AJ continued her assault until Bryan himself came to the ring. For a short moment, it seemed as if the submission specialist was going to make some sort of peace with his unhinged ex. That was until he informed her that he was looking forward to “moving on” to Kaitlyn once he becomes the new WWE Champion at WWE Over the Limit. There were probably some in the WWE Universe that thought AJ was about to strike Bryan in response to his remark. Instead, she exited the ring without a word, leaving the former World Heavyweight Champion free and clear to begin an impromptu “Yes!” chant. When Daniel Bryan cinched in the “Yes”-lock on Big Show in the climax of their explosive bout, John Laurinaitis apparently didn't feel like waiting for the giant to tap out. Immediately after the submission maneuver was applied, WWE's Executive Vice President of Talent Relations suddenly rang the bell and declared Bryan the winner. Following the match, the General Manager of Raw and SmackDown climbed into the ring and began to verbally tear into the giant, indicating that he did not believe the apology The World's Largest Athlete had made after poking fun of his voice on Raw SuperShow. He went on to tell the gigantic Superstar that on the following Monday's Raw SuperShow, he expected a real apology from Show, inferring that his job may just hang in the balance. Once he reached the top of the ramp, “Mr. Excitement” had more to say. He promised that at WWE Over the Limit, he would shock all by defeating John Cena and shake WWE to its very foundation. Moments after Heath Slater got on the mic to ridicule the highly-volatile Ryback and questioned the magnitude of the intimadating Superstar's many SmackDown victories, The One-Man Southern Rock Band became the latest victim of SmackDown's up-and-coming in-ring terror. Since coming under the reluctant employ of John Laurinaitis, Theodore Long has been forced to do many tasks that he did not wish to do, often with humiliating results. This week proved no different, as the former head of SmackDown was called upon to serve as the special ring announcer for SmackDown's new Superstar Antonio Casaro in his match against Alex Riley. Mr. Long proceeded to read a nearly endless prepared list of nicknames, designed to praise the recently signed Superstar. He called Cesaro "The Swiss Sensation ... The Rugby Baller, Shot Caller ... his opponent's fright and Aksana's delight ... beating every bum in the scrum and every clown on SmackDown." But, that was just the beginning of the degradation for Mr. Laurinaitis’ “favorite” employee. After Cesaro soundly triumphed in his first match as an official SmackDown Superstar, Aksana – sporting a stylish new look of her own – informed Teddy in front of the entire WWE Universe that that were just friends. She went on to declare that she and Cesaro were “lovers,” before the happy couple proceeded to make-out with a visibly heartbroken Teddy looking on. For the second time of the night, Randy Orton stepped into the ring to face Alberto Del Rio, just nine days before they will battle as part of the Fatal 4-Way World Heavyweight Championship Match at WWE Over the Limit. Despite constant attacks on The Viper's shoulder throughout the match, the resilient nine-time World Champion rebounded and prepared to put his crafty foe down for the three-count. But, before Orton could attempt to close the deal, Ricardo Rodriguez leaped at him from the top rope, only to receive an RKO in mid-air for his trouble. Though this interference gave the serpentine Superstar a victory by disqualification, the opportunistic Del Rio quickly hurled his adversary into the steel ring post before applying the cross armbreaker. Although the fact that The Mexican Aristocrat wasn't able to fully lock in his signature maneuver ultimately saved WWE's Apex Predator, the damage on Orton's arm was evident. Four days after Dolph Ziggler knocked off WWE Tag Team Champion Kofi Kingston on Raw SuperShow, his co-champion, R-Truth, evened things out against Jack Swagger. After Kofi took out the interfering Show-off outside the ring, he delivered a kick of retribution to The All-American American. This set up his partner-in-championship-gold to score the important victory with the Flatliner. The titleholder's triumph ties things up for the two teams at one singles win a piece, just nine days before they will battle for the tag titles at WWE Over the Limit. During the match, Primo, Epico and Rosa Mendes were noticed watching the contest intently in the back, side-by-side with All World's flashy A.W. The charismatic agent has already gone on record stating that he will determine when and where his new clients will use their rematch clause for another opportunity at the WWE Tag Team Titles. While the WWE Universe will be interested to see when that will occur, they also may be wondering why Mason Ryan was spotted hanging with the group. Regardless of whether they would be known as “Co-bro” or “Ma-Ryder,” the unique tag team combination of United States Champion Santino Marella and former United States Champion Zack Ryder looked ready to make an impression on SmackDown's newest tag team combination. That was until the explosive pairing of Titus O’Neil & Darren Young turned their hopes up-side down, emerging from all-out turmoil outside the ring to score a huge upset on their charismatic opponents with the Ghettoblaster. After the match, O’Neil & Young celebrated by making a strong statement about being the future WWE Tag Team Champions – citing the difference between them and the rest: “millions of dollars!” Although Hunico & Camacho decided to attack Brodus Clay before the opening bell, The Funkasaurus quickly roared back. After knocking his opponent's cohort off the ring apron, the rhythmic Superstar delivered the big splash on Hunico for the win. After fighting to the ropes in order to break his foe's Walls of Jericho submission maneuver in the height of their main event showdown, Sheamus sent the first-ever Undisputed WWE Champion over the top rope and crashing down to the ringside floor. Moments later, Alberto Del Rio emerged, looking to make a statement as he attacked the fallen Jericho and threw him into the steel ring steps. He managed to get the jump on The Celtic Warrior, locking him in the cross armbreaker. Randy Orton soon joined the party, seeking payback on Del Rio for their altercation earlier in the evening. But, while he fell into an argument with The Great White over which one of them had the right to attack his target more, Jericho reemerged from nowhere, delivering the Codebreaker to the war-torn Del Rio. Then Orton and Sheamus each asserted his own ground by hitting the RKO and the Brogue Kick on Del Rio respectively. What will happen when all four competitors are unleashed on each other in the Fatal 4-Way World Title Match at WWE Over the Limit? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Bo Rotundo defeated Derrick Bateman *Alberto Del Rio & Chris Jericho vs. Randy Orton & Sheamus ended in a Double DQ (5:10) *AJ defeated Kaitlyn (0:29) *Daniel Bryan defeated The Big Show (1:15) *Ryback defeated Heath Slater (1:17) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Alex Riley (2:21) *Randy Orton defeated Alberto Del Rio by DQ (5:12) *R-Truth (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero) (3:18) *Darren Young & Titus O'Neil defeated Santino Marella & Zack Ryder (2:48) *Brodus Clay defeated Hunico (0:50) *Chris Jericho defeated Sheamus by DQ (10:12) *Dark Match: Randy Orton defeated Kane in a street fight Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Del Rio & Jericho v Orton & Sheamus Smackdown 5.11.12.1.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.2.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.3.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.4.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.5.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.6.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.7.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.8.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.9.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.10.jpg AJ v Kaitlyn Smackdown 5.11.12.11.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.12.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.13.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.14.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.15.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.16.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.17.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.18.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.19.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.20.jpg Daniel Bryan v The Big Show Smackdown 5.11.12.21.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.22.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.23.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.24.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.25.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.26.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.27.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.28.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.29.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.30.jpg Ryback v Heath Slater Smackdown 5.11.12.31.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.32.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.33.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.34.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.35.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Alex Riley Smackdown 5.11.12.37.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.38.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.39.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.40.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.41.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.42.jpg Randy Orton v Alberto Del Rio Smackdown 5.11.12.43.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.44.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.45.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.46.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.47.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.48.jpg R-Truth v Jack Swagger Smackdown 5.11.12.49.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.50.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.51.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.52.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.53.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.54.jpg Young & O'Neil v Marella & Ryder Smackdown 5.11.12.55.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.56.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.57.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.58.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.59.jpg Brodus Clay v Hunico Smackdown 5.11.12.61.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.62.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.63.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.64.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.65.jpg Chris Jericho v Sheamus Smackdown 5.11.12.67.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.68.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.69.jpg Smackdown 5.11.12.70.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #664 at CAGEMATCH.net * #664 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events